


Love In Chains

by LadyFrehley



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrehley/pseuds/LadyFrehley
Summary: Paul and Ace have been seeing each other for almost two years now, and Paul thinks it's time to announce their relationship to Gene and Peter. The band is currently going through the stress of filming a movie and releasing solo albums, and Ace doesn't think coming out yet is a good idea. Will they come clean or keep their love in chains?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was drunkenly watching Kiss Meets the Phantom last week and I needed to write a Paul x Ace fic based around it lol. Enjoy~

It had been almost two years since the guitarists started seeing each other. After their first romantic rendezvous on that cold winter night in ’76, they began sleeping together on the regular, as well as sneaking away from the other guys to go on dates and to just be alone without judgement.    

While it was only official between the Starchild and the Spaceman, neither the public nor the other half of the band had any idea about their relationship. They were amazed Gene still hadn’t caught on after all this time. He was naturally a very observant person; _obnoxiously_ observant. There had been so many close calls, too many to count, but Gene never questioned them once. He had walked in on them embracing a couple of times, but the bassist assumed it was just due to Ace being drunk; he was notorious for becoming very clingy once inebriated. Gene would just tell him to knock it off and then walk away without another word.                                                                              

Peter, on the other hand, had actually caught the guitarists kissing in the dressing room before a show the previous year. They thought Paul had locked the door, but to their shock, the drummer had just strolled right in the room. The look on his face when he saw Paul sat in Ace’s lap, passionately kissing and hands all over each other, was priceless. Paul jumped off of Ace so quickly he nearly knocked him over, and proceeded to beg Peter not to tell Gene what he had seen, tears running down his face. If Gene found out, Ace would be out of the band so fast his feet wouldn’t touch the ground. Peter promised not to tell after Paul lied and assured him it wouldn’t happen again, so as far as the Catman knew, the fling had ended then and there.

_But it hadn’t._

* * *

 

It was the spring of ‘78, and the band was in California filming their new movie Kiss Meets the Phantom of the Park. They were halfway through production, and the only person taking it any kind of serious was Gene. Everyone in the band knew it was utter garbage and would make them look like buffoons, but for Ace and Paul, it meant more time together.                                                                                                       

They would spend the days they weren’t filming roaming Magic Mountain, going on the rides, playing carnival games, just embracing being alone together. The best part of it all was the public had no idea what the band looked like without their makeup, so Ace and Paul could walk the park without being recognized. For a limited time, they could be a regular everyday couple, and it felt amazing.                                         

“Ya want a hot dog, Paulie?” The two men walked hand in hand past food vendors, Ace insisting Paul eat something after hearing his stomach growl numerous times. Ace had no idea his boyfriend had been starving himself due to poor self-image. Paul told him he’d just been dieting and exercising more, but that wasn’t entirely the truth.                                                                                                                                             

“No, no. I’ve only just managed to squeeze myself into these cute pants.” Paul had recently lost five pounds in a week and treated himself with new bell bottoms. He paired them with a purple off-the-shoulder top that Ace helped him pick out, and black platform boots similar to the ones he wore onstage. If it weren’t for his hairy chest, he could’ve easily been mistaken for a woman.                                                                                    

“You sure?”                                                                                                                                                       

“Positive.” Paul looked down after getting weird stares from people passing by, but he still insisted on holding Ace’s hand; he didn’t care that people wouldn’t approve, but the more they stared, the more uncomfortable he became.                                                                                                                                                            

“Ok, well I want one so let’s get in line.” Ace giggled. Paul hated that the lead guitarist could eat whatever junk he wanted and still look like a stick. His muffin top was really getting on his nerves lately, but Ace liked that his boyfriend was a little chunky. _It’s more to love, curly!_                                                                                 

Paul watched as Ace chowed down his hot dog, starving and slightly turned on.

“Wanna go on any rides?” Ace asked through a mouthful of food.                                                                                                                  

“Yeah, how about a rocket ride?” Paul chuckled, blushing when Ace winked at him in response.

“Baby wants it fast, baby wants a blast.” Ace sang the lyrics to his song.

“I want a rocket ride, I want a rocket ride!”

“Maybe later if you’re good, girlie.” Ace ate the last of his hot dog and started on his drink. Naturally, he’d managed to sneak a coke bottle filled with beer into the park.                                                                  

Paul sipped his soda, holding the teddy bear Ace had won him in a game of ring toss close to his chest, “I wouldn’t mind going on the Ferris wheel…” That was really the only place they could go and be alone. With luck, they’d even get stuck at the top.                                                                                                                

“Sure. Anything for my Paulie. You like your little space bear?” He smiled as Paul hugged the teddy bear tight and nodded. Paul loved that Ace was an actual boyfriend to him. He took him on dates, bought him gifts, took care of him when he was sick…the whole package. In the beginning of their relationship, he feared that Ace would just act his usual selfish self and nothing would change. Surprisingly, that wasn’t the case. They both even stopped fooling around with groupies, making Gene and Peter _extremely_ suspicious. It was hard at first, but they managed to come up with new excuses every time.                                                                                                                                                                                      

On the way to the Ferris wheel, the two men were greeted with more stares and insults from a group of teenagers. "Faggots..." They muttered. “That’s one ugly ass broad.” One of them laughed.

Paul gasped when Ace suddenly stopped in his tracks and threw his coke bottle to the floor, the glass smashing to pieces beneath them. “You got a fuckin’ problem with my girlfriend?” Ace put his hands on his hips, confronting the group and embarrassing Paul beyond words. Even people around them had stopped to watch the scene. The teenagers said nothing back, staring at Paul in shock and confusion, and left. Ace giggled and turned back to Paul who was looking away, obviously upset. “Aw, Paulie. Don’t let ‘em get to you, hah?” He hugged the rhythm guitarist and comfortingly stroked his back. He gave him a quick peck on the cheek and took his hand again, “Let’s go.”                                      

The line for the ride was pretty long; the park was packed due to Kiss performing, and Paul grew more impatient the longer they waited. He wanted some alone time with Ace so badly. Some time alone where they weren’t being gawked at or judged.                                                                                                                                              

After about ten minutes of waiting in line, listening to the people around them ask each other where the band was, it was the guitarists’ turn. “Yeah, I wonder where those clowns are at…” Ace chuckled, playing along, "I paid good money to see those blockheads perform." He held the door to the passenger car open for Paul and slid in next to him. Paul was still visibly upset, frowning and eyes locked on the floor. “C’mere, Paulie.” Ace reached his arm around him and held him close as the ride started moving. Paul lay his head on Ace’s shoulder, tears filling up in his eyes. That confrontation with those teenagers was the icing on the cake. He could handle the staring, but the comments…They were too much. Even though Ace had put them in their place and told them to shut the fuck up, being called those names hurt like hell. “Who cares what people say, hah?” Ace kissed the top of Paul’s head before looking out the window and shrugging. “We love each other and that’s all that matters.”                                                                                                                                                             

Paul’s eyes suddenly lit up, and he lifted his head to look at Ace. That was all he wanted to hear and more. “…You _love_ me?” Ace had never told Paul he loved him before, but Paul told Ace every single day. He’d worried for the past two years that he was just a source of relief for Ace when he needed it, and that Ace’s feelings weren’t on level with his. This unexpected news made Paul’s heart skip a beat, and he practically forgot all about the nasty comments from before.                                                                                                      

“Sure I do.” A small smile crept across Ace’s face, “I mean, we’ve been dating for what, two years? You think after all that time I didn’t-” Paul’s lips against his cut his sentence short. Paul didn’t care who said what to them now. He was just so happy that he’d finally heard those words come out of Ace’s mouth.                     

Paul reached around Ace’s neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as the Ferris wheel slowly kept turning. Before he knew it, Paul was straddling Ace’s lap, and he felt a lump start to grow underneath him. Ace pulled away for air, “Are we really about to fuck on a Ferris wheel?” He cackled.                 

“I don’t think we _can_ …” Paul looked around. The ride had stopped, but the passenger cars wobbled with the slightest movement. They’d end up breaking it and falling to their deaths. “Can you imagine: Paul Stanley and Ace Frehley of Kiss were found dead today at the bottom of a Ferris wheel after attempting to make love in one of the carriages.” Paul laughed.                                                                    

Ace laughed along, “I’d die with a neglected hard-on. How sad would that be.”                                                           

“Well, we can’t have _that_ …” Paul slowly removed himself from Ace’s lap and sat on the floor of the passenger car.                                                                                                                                                                                   

“What’re you up to, curly?” Ace giggled, looking down at him with a confused smile. He started to get the picture once Paul began unbuttoning his jeans. “Are you sure we’ll have time?” Luckily, they were near the top of the ride where no one could really see them, but it could start moving again at any moment; Ace would have to walk around the park with a poorly concealed boner.                                                  

“I’ll be quick.” Paul gently pulled Ace’s dick out of his pants, causing a soft moan to come from the lead guitarist. He positioned himself between Ace’s legs and, without wasting another second, took his boyfriend in his mouth.                                                                                                                                                                

“Oh, Paulie…” Ace’s left hand rested on Paul’s head, stroking his curly hair as he licked Ace’s tip. When Ace told Paul earlier that he might get sex later on, he didn’t in a million years think it would be on a Ferris wheel. Yet there they were.                                                                                                                                     

Paul had Ace all the way at the back of his throat, making Ace throw his head back in bliss. No groupie had ever matched up to the rhythm guitarist’s skills; it wasn’t everyone who was blessed with no gag reflex. “Jesus Christ, Paulie, you’re _amazing_.” Ace was never short of compliments when they were intimate with each other, and it made Paul feel so good about himself. He moved his head faster in appreciation of Ace’s kind words, placing his hands on Ace’s thighs and squeezing.                                                                         

Ace thought about those idiot teenagers from before and the fact that it was _him_ getting a blowjob on one of the rides and not them, and smiled. “You ok down there, girlie?” He made eye contact with Paul who nodded, licking the underside of Ace's dick. Paul’s knees were starting to hurt but he didn’t say so; he loved seeing Ace enjoy himself.                                                                                                                                                 

“ _Faster_ …” He moaned quietly, starting to instinctively thrust into Paul’s mouth. Paul couldn’t say it for obvious reasons, but he complied in his head with “Yes, daddy.” That had been one of Ace’s nicknames in the bedroom since the guitarists first starting sleeping together, and it drove Ace wild. He didn’t really know why, but he guessed he liked being the authority in their relationship.                                

“ _Almost there_ …” He grabbed a fistful of Paul’s locks and tugged slightly. He’d come to learn that Paul liked a little pain during sex, sometimes more than others, but considering their current location, Ace kept it to a minimum.                                                                                                                                                                          

Suddenly, the ride started moving again, and Ace’s eyes widened, “AW, FUCK! HURRY, PAULIE!” After a few more sucks, Ace unloaded into Paul’s mouth with a louder than anticipated moan. Luckily, though, none of the other riders looked for the source of the noise. Paul kissed the tip of Ace’s dick and giggled before tucking it back into his pants and buttoning them back up.                                                                  

“ _Jesus_ …” Ace breathed as Paul sat back down on his seat. “I’m all spaced out.” He smiled at his boyfriend, “Thank you.” The two shared a kiss before exiting the passenger car.                                                    

* * *

The day was quickly turning into night, and the guitarists had to return to their trailers to get ready for the concert. Paul interlaced his fingers in Ace’s as they walked to the back of the park, happy it was dark out so no one could stare at them. His mind was racing with thoughts about finally confessing to Gene and Peter about their forbidden love. It was hard and extremely tiring trying to keep it a secret for so long, especially from the bassist. Paul knew one of these days Ace would eventually slip up and drunkenly tell him, anyway.                                                                                                                                                                                                        

“Baby?” He looked at Ace.                                                                                                                                                               

“Hm?”                                                                                                                                                                                                  

“…Do you think we should tell the guys about us? I just can’t pretend anymore. I keep running out of lies.” _Hey, that would make a good song…_

Ace scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say. He knew Paul wanted to tell the guys, but Ace didn’t think it was a good idea. It could kill the band. It could kill their reputation. He didn’t answer for a while, making sure to choose his words carefully so not to hurt the rhythm guitarist’s feelings and possibly make him cry. He _hated_ seeing Paul cry.                                                                                                               

“Let’s maybe wait a little longer, hah? Gene-o’s already stressed out with this shitty ass movie, and I don’t think he can take any more bad news.”                                                                                                                                                

“Bad news?” Paul narrowed his eyebrows in frustration, “Is our relationship _bad news_?”                                        

“You know what I mean, Paulie. That cockhead would never approve of us.”                                                            

“He’s not my dad, Ace. I don’t need anyone’s approval.” Paul owned just as much as the band as Gene did, and he hated how the demon acted like boss bitch. Gene _always_ got the best of everything. He got the best pick of the girls, hogged the spotlight in interviews, got the most lines in the movie…It was infuriating.                                                                                                                                                                                           

“We’ll tell him eventually, curly.” Ace lied, “Just not now.” He kissed Paul on the cheek as they approached their separate trailers, crickets chirping away in the dark. “It’ll be ok.” He gave Paul a smack on his behind and flashed him an encouraging smile. “I’ll see you onstage.”


	2. Chapter 2

“ _I remember the day that we met! I needed someone, you needed someone, tooooo! Yeahh!”_ Paul sang to the 8,000 fans in attendance. The band was recording a concert scene for the movie, and despite the upset from earlier that day, Paul gave it his all and acted like nothing had happened. As he looked out into the audience, he wondered if those teenagers who called him names were in there somewhere watching him, judging him.

“ _You played with my heart, played with my head!_ _I got to laugh when I think of the things you said!_ ” He scooted over so Ace could share the microphone with him.

“ _'Cause I stole your love, stole your love!_ ” Paul smiled at Ace, getting a wink in return, “ _Ain't never gonna let you go!_ ” Gene turned his head to watch the two guitarists being suspiciously friendly with each other. Their onstage interactions had become too regular for the bassist’s liking, not to mention too sensual. He’d watch in shock as Paul made kissy faces at Ace, or they’d just get too close to each other while singing. He hadn’t confronted them, but now they were being filmed for a movie; the circumstances had changed and Gene wasn’t going to let them make him look stupid.                                                                                                                                                                  

Paul playfully poked Ace’s chest, “ _You were the girl that nobody could own_ _! Stay for a while, then you would leave me alooone!_ ” The Starchild hardly ever interacted with the audience anymore; his attention was almost always on Ace. Paul wasn’t interested in the audience so long as Ace was around. As far as he was concerned, they were the only two onstage. He wasn’t interested in the big breasted girls in the front row desperately trying to get his attention or the young fans wearing his face paint, screaming his name. He just wanted Ace, and only Ace.

“ _I'm somethin' different, ain't like the rest!”_ Paul wagged his finger at Ace, “ _How does it feel to find out you're failin' your test?”_ Gene rolled his eyes, still confused by the situation, and shook his tongue at the audience.

After Paul sang the chorus, it was time for Ace’s solo. He left the microphone, and in the spur of the moment, Ace reached down and pinched Paul’s ass as he passed behind him, causing the rhythm guitarist to let out a delighted squeal. Gene’s eyes widened at the sight. Ace had gone too far.                                                                                                                              

A huge smile stretched across the lead singer’s face, his cheeks red from blushing at Ace’s flirtatious interaction. Gene looked back at Peter, who had also seen what had happened. The catman shrugged; he knew Ace was most likely drunk and accepted that’s how he was.

“Thank you! Goodnight!” After a few more songs, Paul blew a kiss to the audience and the lights went down. The four men left the stage, thankful and relieved that another scene for the movie was over and done with.

* * *

 

“So where’s that rocket ride I was promised, baby?” Paul licked his lips at his boyfriend as they walked together back to the dressing room. He made sure to keep his voice down considering Gene and Peter weren’t too far behind them.

“After we take our makeup off, Lady Space. Be a little more patient for daddy.”

The four men entered their shared dressing room and began the costume removal process in complete silence. They almost always chatted with each other or played some music in the background, so total peace and quiet was pretty awkward.

“So, you wanna tell me what you were playing at before, Ace?” Gene broke the silence and finally confronted the lead guitarist. Paul and Peter, who were halfway through removing their makeup, turned around in their chairs to watch. Paul had no idea Gene had seen them flirting, but was ready to come to Ace’s defense no matter what Gene was going to tell him off for this time.

“Playing at?” Ace took a swig of his beer, “I was playing guitar, curly.”

“Ohhh.” Gene eyed the alcohol, “I should’ve known that had something to do with it.”

“With what?” Paul asked.

“Oh, I dunno, Ace grabbing your ass onstage?”

Paul looked away, embarrassed. So he _had_ seen.

“He has a nice ass, curly.” Ace giggled, making Paul smile and blush. “Nicest ass I’ve ever seen on both earth _and_ Jendell.”

Gene crossed his arms, “Okay, you two need to tell me what’s going on _right_ _now_.” He demanded, “There’s something going on here that I don’t know about.”                                                        

“No, there isn’t.” Paul shook his head; disappointed with himself for lying yet again. He’d become so accustomed to lying to the bassist’s face that it just seemed like a natural thing to do. "We were just playin' around. Nothing's going on."

“YES, THERE IS.” The demon raised his voice, startling Paul. He wasn’t even angry at Paul; all of his anger was directed at Ace. _He_ was the one who was constantly drinking and making a mockery of the band.

“Don’t talk to Paulie like that, asshole!” Ace threw his beer bottle at Gene, only missing him by an inch and shattering against the wall. Paul gasped, covering his mouth in shock. There was about to be a fight; he could sense it.    

“YOU GOT A FUCKIN’ PROBLEM, FREHLEY?” Gene got in Ace’s face, astounded and furious that the lead guitarist had actually tried to injure him. A similar incident had happened with Peter a while ago, but the best friends quickly kissed and made up. He didn’t think the same was going to happen with Gene.                   

“Maybe I fuckin' do, Simmons!” Ace pushed Gene away. He tried to retaliate, but Ace swung at the bassist, his fist colliding with Gene’s jaw.

“OH MY GOD!” Paul gasped as Gene fell to the floor, tripping over his 7 inch heels. Blood poured from the demon’s mouth like it did onstage every night, only this was real. Gene touched his busted lip, watching as blood dripped down his fingers. _This was it. This was the end. Ace was out of the band. Their relationship was over._

“COME HERE, YOU DRUNKEN GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD.” Gene lifted himself off the floor, ready to tear a strip off the spaceman.

“GENE, FUCKIN’ STOP, MAN!” Peter grabbed him from behind as Ace went for another punch. No one talked to his boyfriend like that and got away with it. “CHILL THE FUCK OUT!” It was so unlike Peter to try and stop a fight; he was usually the cheerleader.

“Baby, stop!” Paul took hold of Ace, unaware that that one word had just given him away.

 _“…Baby?”_ Gene asked, Peter looking just as confused.

“NO! NO! I didn’t mean to say that!” Paul put his hands up. How was he going to talk his way out of this one?

“I knew it.” Gene said lowly, his look of disgust piercing Paul’s heart. He wasn’t disgusted with him for being interested in guys, but for being interested in _Ace_. For continuously lying to his own best friend’s face about it. “You’re done, Frehley.” Time seemed to stop when Gene said that sentence. Was he being serious? They were in the middle of filming a movie and releasing solo albums, for god’s sake! They were on top of the world!

Gene shook Peter off of him and headed for the door.

“Gene, please!” Paul cried, grabbing his bandmate’s arm. “Don’t do this! He didn’t mean it! He’s just drunk!”

“Yeah, and I’m sick of it.” Gene spat some blood on the floor, his makeup smeared from where Ace had socked him in the face. “He’s done.” The bassist left without another word.

Overwhelmed, Paul sank to his knees and sobbed into his shaking hands.


	3. Chapter 3

“He’s not gonna fire him, Paul. Calm down.” After the fight, Ace, Paul, and Peter went back to the hotel where Ace and Paul were sharing a room. Ace was fuming. He had become so protective of the rhythm guitarist over the past two years. At first, he let the Starchild fight his own battles, but he’d come to learn that Paul was actually quite fragile and sensitive. No one, not even himself, was ever going to talk to his boyfriend the way Gene did.                                                                                 

Paul sat on his bed, hiding his face and crying into his hands while Peter held him close. The drummer tried to comfort him, but it seemed that no matter what he said, it didn’t make Paul feel any better. “We’re a family.” Peter lay his head on top of Paul’s, “Gene’s just bein’ a hardass. Ace ain’t leaving so long as I’m here.” Peter glanced at the lead guitarist who was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and eyes on the floor. He wanted another beer so bad; he was so angry at the bassist and alcohol was the only remedy.                                  

“Where is the big lug anyway?” No one had any idea where Gene was. Knowing him, he was probably off fucking some random chick to make himself feel better.

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Ace said, bluntly. He removed himself from the wall and stumbled toward the door.                                                                                                                                                                                 

“Where the hell are you going?” Peter asked, his arm around Paul. Was Ace seriously going to leave the poor drummer with _his_ distraught boyfriend?                                                                                                                              

“The pub.” Ace struggled to turn the doorknob, his vision blurred. All he wanted was to pass out so the world would leave him alone.

“Hold on a fuckin’ second. _Your_ boyfriend's over here cryin’ his eyes out over something _you_ did and you’re just gonna fuckin’ dump him on me? I’m not the babysitter, asshole!” Peter wasn’t afraid to call Ace on his shit, for once again being selfish and putting alcohol before others. Sure, the drummer had a similar dependency with drugs, but at least he knew where to draw the line.

“Don’t _you_ fuckin’ start on me, too, cat.” Ace turned around to scowl at him, “I’ll kick your scrawny ass just like I did with Simmons.” In any other circumstance, Peter would’ve gotten up and knocked Ace out, but he had Paul crying away in his arms. There wasn’t any need for more violence and more relationships being torn apart.

“Besides, this is what you want anyway.” Ace slurred his words, “I know you have the hots for my Paulie. I’ve seen the way you look at him. Just shut your cat face n’ leave me alone.”

Peter flipped the lead guitarist off before he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Paul continued sobbing into Peter’s chest, wishing Ace would change his mind and come back. “I l-love h-him s-so m-much.” Paul was crying so hard that his voice was trembling. He didn’t know what he’d do if Ace left. Ace was his world. He’d _die_ without him.

Peter sighed, “I’m roomin’ with Gene tonight but I can stay here if you want.” He looked down at Paul who simply nodded. He didn’t want to sleep alone. He didn’t want to cry himself to sleep in the dark.  

Peter lay down on Paul’s bed, cradling the lead singer in his arms. He rolled his eyes; not even _Lydia_ was this emotional. Paul was acting like a chick on her period. After a few minutes, he stopped crying, but still let out the occasional sniffle. Something about Peter was really comforting and seemed to soothe Paul. The Catman and the Starchild soon both fell asleep cuddled on top of the blankets, the night’s events behind them.     

* * *

                                                                                                           

Paul woke up to the warm sun shining on his face. He was still snuggled up to Peter, his hand on the drummer’s chest. His skin was soft under Paul’s fingers, a single patch of hair on his breast that made Paul’s look like a forest. He was still fast asleep, snoring quietly, and Paul didn’t want to wake him. To keep himself occupied, he began counting the freckles on Peter’s chest.

_21…_

He looked up at Peter and thought about what Ace had said. ‘ _I know you have the hots for my Paulie. I’ve seen the way you look at him.’_ Was he being serious or was it just the alcohol talking? Peter had never said or done anything that would make Paul think he was interested in him. Besides, he was married. He wasn’t into men. He wasn’t into Paul. _No way._

It wasn’t long before Peter’s eyes fluttered open, squinting at the sunlight coming in through the window. He looked down at Paul who was latched onto him like a groupie who had overstayed her welcome.                                                                                                                                                                                            

“Morning.”

“Good morning.” Paul yawned.

“Feel better?” Surely that long sleep would’ve helped Paul get his mind off of Ace.

“I think so…” Paul sat up, stretching his arms, “I just wish Ace was here…”

Peter got up from the bed, slightly embarrassed by the position he’d woken up in. He entered the bathroom, leaving the door open, “Well, I’d say today can only be better but we have more filming to do for that dumbfuck movie…”                                                                                                                                                               

Paul giggled. Everyone felt the same about it except Gene.

 _Gene_.

Where was Gene? Was he still mad? He’d have to talk to him sooner or later. Maybe he’d changed his mind about the whole Ace situation?

“Don’t worry about Gene.” Peter called from the bathroom like he had read Paul’s mind. “I’ll talk to him later.” The toilet flushed and the faucet turned on. Paul sighed sadly, reminded of how he’d always have to tell Ace to go back and wash his hands after peeing. He wondered where the hell Ace was. For all he knew, he could be passed out in some alley…or in prison…or…

Tears began to fill up in Paul’s eyes, but he squeezed them shut so none could escape. He was sick of crying.

“We’d better get going.” Peter emerged from the bathroom, “I think they wanted us at the park by 11.” Paul looked at the alarm clock in surprise; they’d slept _ten_ hours. A long but much needed rest. He looked back at Peter, confused. The drummer was strangely eager to go to the movie shooting. If it weren’t for the previous night’s upset, Peter would have been in his usual ‘fuck it’ mood and not shown up to the set at all, but in support of Paul, he decided to actually go. He held his hand out. Paul smiled at Peter’s generosity and took it, Peter pulling him off the bed.

* * *

 

Not a word was spoken in the dressing room. Paul, Peter, and Gene sat in silence at they applied their makeup, the awkwardness slowly eating Peter up. He couldn’t just sit there while his best friend was missing.

“Okay, forgive me for askin’, but where the hell’s Ace?” He turned around in his seat to look at Gene, who just shrugged in response. “Oh, don’t gimme that shit, man. You’re actin’ like a bunch of fuckin’ broads. No, little _girls_. He could be in serious trouble!”                                                                                                      

“Serves him right.” Gene said lowly, carefully dabbing white face paint on top of where Ace had slogged him. “We don’t need that drunken dimwit today anyway. We have the stunt double.”                                      

“You mean that fuckin’ black guy who looks _nothing_ like Ace?” Peter glared at the demon. He was being an idiot. “This movie’s a fuckin’ joke, Gene, and you know it.”

Gene said nothing, only angering Peter more.

“Y’know what? I don’t need this fuckin’ childish bullcrap.” Peter got up from his seat, “We’re gonna go look for Ace. Come on, Paul.” Paul looked up at the drummer, surprised and heart-warmed that Peter cared so much. Come to think of it, he'd never noticed how handsome he was up until then, either. 

He joined him, leaving Gene by himself, “We’ll stay local. I’ll call if we find him.” Paul closed the door behind him, Gene not caring less whether they found him or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's "secret" actually happened. Read his book ;3

The rhythm guitarist and the drummer walked the entirety of the park, not finding a single piece of evidence that Ace was or had been there. There had been a few embarrassing instances where Paul spotted someone with long brown hair and approached them with an excited exclamation of “Baby?!”, only for them to turn around and not be Ace. He hung his head and sighed.

As they walked past the Revolution roller coaster, Paul began to think up lyrics for a new song on his solo album, a song about his and Ace’s complicated relationship.

 _No one knows the way that you love_  
_It's over when it's never begun_  
_You keep your love in chains, love in chains_  
_And only fear remains and keeps your love in chains_

He’d already written a few songs about Ace including Hold Me, Touch Me and Wouldn’t You Like to Know Me?. Hell, almost _all_ of the songs on his solo album were about Ace, but this one really summed up their forbidden love. He wondered if any of Ace’s songs were about him.

“Told ya he wouldn’t be here.” Peter interrupted Paul’s thoughts. He knew from the start that Ace would be as far away from this place as possible, but Paul wanted to check anywhere and everywhere for his boyfriend. He was starting to panic; he had no way of knowing if Ace was okay, or even _alive_.

“If I know Ace he’s probably at the pub. Although, they probably woulda kicked his drunk ass out by now.”

Peter noticed the rhythm guitarist looked like he was about to start crying again. “Come on, Paul, stop bein’ a pussy.” The Catman put his arm around Paul’s waist and pulled him close as they walked. “That’s _my_ job.”

“This is all my damn fault.” Paul moped in his heavy Queens accent and cute lisp, “I gave us away. I called him ‘baby’ in front of you guys…”

“It’s _not_ your fault. Ace is a notorious drunk and Gene’s a sober hardass; it’s a match made in heaven.” Peter chuckled. He stopped to look at Paul, “I had _no_ idea you were even into guys.”     

“I guess I hid it well.” Paul giggled sarcastically, aware that his flamboyance both onstage and off obviously turned heads and made people question his sexuality.                                                                         

“Me too…” Peter looked away, embarrassed. Paul was the first person to learn that the drummer was in fact bi-curious, and the surprise showed on his face.                                          

“Does Lydia know?”

“Nah. I don’t think so…” Paul watched as Peter’s gorgeous greying hair blew around in the wind.

“Have you ever… _You know_ …” Paul covered his mouth, giggling. He loved some juicy gossip.      

Peter looked at the lead singer, his arms folded, “...Can I tell you a secret?”

“Yeah, sure…" Paul couldn’t wait to hear what the drummer was about to reveal. He felt like a chick at a slumber party playing truth or dare.                                                                                     

“Me n’ Ace have fooled around before.” Peter said, bluntly. Paul’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red. He felt his heart sink, anger and jealousy filling him up. He couldn’t decide whether to knock Peter’s head off or run away crying. 

“But it was before you guys were an item!” Peter put his hands up in defense, sensing Paul’s rage. “We were havin’ a three-way with a groupie and he started suckin’ my dick under the covers…That was when I realized I liked guys, too…” Paul was still jealous after the explanation, but he was relieved Ace hadn’t cheated. In fact, he thought that it was kind of hot that his boyfriend and the drummer had experimented with each other.                                                 

There was a moment of silence between the bandmates, the roller coaster zooming by them the only noise to be heard. Peter’s eyes locked onto Paul, studying his expression as the Starchild looked into the distance. “Can I be totally honest?” He asked.                                                                             

Paul looked back at him, not saying anything. He wasn’t sure how he felt.                                     

“Ace is right…I did… _do_ …have some feelings for you.” Paul froze, unsure how to react. “I think you’re way too good for Ace. I don’t think he deserves you. Yesterday when he left you cryin’ like that…” Peter looked away, angry, “I was so fuckin’ pissed at him. I wanted to punch some sense into him. He doesn’t know what a lucky son of a bitch he is… You’re a really smart, talented, funny… _sexy_ …guy.” Peter and Paul looked at each other, both dumbfounded the Catman had actually said that. Paul blushed; he was strangely flattered by Peter’s words.                                                                                                       

Without thinking, the musicians leaned in slowly, their lips almost touching before Paul pulled away. He shook his head, “I can’t. I _can’t_ … I _love_ Ace. I do…He wouldn’t cheat on me…” Paul hoped that was the truth; Ace did some pretty stupid things while drunk. The lead singer’s poor self-confidence didn’t help his uncertainty on the matter either.                                         

“You’re a really kindhearted…and really handsome guy.” Paul said, honestly, “And Lydia’s lucky to have you.”

Peter chuckled, “I wouldn’t say _kindhearted_...”                                                                                

Paul laughed along, rubbing his arms. It was getting a little chilly out and the sky was beginning to turn grey like it might start to rain.

“C’mon,” Peter smiled, “we still have a drunk spaceman to find.”

 

* * *

 

The two men searched all around the Valencia area for the lead guitarist. Pubs, stores, restaurants, _police stations_ …No luck. They sat down on the curb outside a sex shop, defeated. The celestial had disappeared off the face of the planet, and to make matters worse, it started pouring rain. At least it masked Paul’s tears.                                                                                    

He hid his face in his knees and sobbed. The only comfort Peter could offer was holding him and being silent, allowing him to cry as much as he needed to. He couldn’t think of anything reassuring to say. He had _no_ idea where the hell Ace was or could be. He must have left California after Gene ‘fired’ him.

_Why would he just abandon his boyfriend, though? That couldn’t be right._

They sat there for about half an hour before Peter persuaded Paul to go back to the hotel. “You need a hot bath and some food.” He’d noticed Paul had gotten skinnier.                                             

The receptionist stared at the musicians as they entered the lobby, dripping rain everywhere. They took the elevator to the 16th floor not saying a word to each other. Paul didn’t _want_ to talk. He just wanted Ace. He wanted his baby, to hold him and kiss him all over and tell him how much he loved him. He didn’t even know if he’d ever see him again.                                        

“At least we looked, Paul.” Peter broke the silence in the elevator, putting his arm around the rhythm guitarist, “That’s more than I can say for Gene. I’m sure he had a fuckin’ blast filmin’ that piece of shit movie without us.”

They walked down the long hallway to Paul and Ace’s room, opening the door to the lights on and dirty boot prints on the carpet. Someone was lying under the sheets in Paul’s bed.

Peter instinctively pulled out his pocketknife, stepping in front of Paul, “Alright, asshole, who are you and what’re you doing in here?”

The person slowly rolled over and revealed themselves, “This is _my_ room, ya fuckin’ blind tomcat.”

“BABY!” Paul gasped, running over to Ace who was lying there half naked. He pounced on his boyfriend, not caring if he crushed him. He was just so happy to see him.                                     

“Hi, Paulie.” Ace giggled, Paul wrapping his arms around him and attacking him with kisses.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Peter asked, still stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. _This had better be good._

“Where the fuck have _you_ been, curly?” Ace asked back, confusing the Starchild and Catman. “I’ve been lookin’ all over the fuckin’ state of California for you pinheads!”                            

Paul looked over his shoulder at Peter, both equally as baffled. “We looked all over for you, too, baby…We couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“Yeah, cos I gave up after searching all day and night and came back here!” Ace exclaimed, “I assume Gene-o’s not with you.”

“Yeah. Miserable fuck’s been at the park all day.” Peter rolled his eyes. “I’ll go find a payphone n’ tell him we’ve found you...Give you two some private time.”

Paul smiled. Peter _was_ kindhearted, whether he believed it or not.

“I was so worried, daddy.” Paul said almost in a whisper, his sopping wet hair dripping onto Ace's chest. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. “I thought you’d gone back to Jendal without me…”

“Never, girlie. Promised ya I’d take ya next time.” Ace kissed him on the forehead. “I love ya, Lady Space.”

Butterflies fluttered wildly in Paul’s stomach. He _adored_ hearing Ace say that.

“I love you, too…” Ace grabbed Paul’s face and kissed him hard.

* * *

 

“Though I know that you are sleepin', girl, there's somethin' I must sayyy. Though the road may wind, my love will find the wayyy…” Paul sang softly to the lead guitarist who was cradled in his arms, drifting off to sleep and enjoying his boyfriend’s beautiful serenading. “Many miles have come between us, and the days, they come and go…Still with all we feel, it never really shows.” Paul stroked the celestial’s soft silky hair, planting a kiss on the top of his head. “Hooold meee, touch meee, and think of me when we're apart. Hooold meee, baby won't you touch meee, and think of meee here in the night, and you know it'll be alright…”

As he sang, Paul realized he’d still have to talk to Gene eventually, persuade him to keep Ace in the band. Peter was right; they _were_ a family. Gene couldn’t just split them up like that. They had a chemistry, a bond. It didn’t and shouldn’t matter that the guitarists were in love. The band was perfect the way it was, and they had a bright future ahead of them. Paul just had to open the demon’s eyes to the fact.

“Though the time apart seems endless, all my thoughts remain with youuu. I believe one day we'll make our dreams come true.” Paul looked down at Ace who had fallen asleep, and smiled, “Our goodbyes go on forever, and with all that we may say, till tomorrow comes, we'll dream of yesterday.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Look, Paul, I have no problem with you liking guys, just why _Frehley?_ You know better than that.” Gene and Paul sat at the diner around the corner from the hotel after Gene had agreed to discuss the whole Ace situation. It took a lot of persuading, but Paul was just grateful the bassist was willing to talk.

“He makes me laugh…He’s handsome…” Paul looked out the window, “Not to mention _stellar_ in the bedroom.” The rhythm guitarist erupted into a fit of giggles, Gene looking like he was about to vomit up his breakfast.

“Oh, come on, Gene. He’s not _that_ bad.” Paul felt like a teenage girl arguing with her father over a misfit boyfriend. _But daddy I love him!_ He shouldn’t have to be begging Gene to let him date the lead guitarist. He was 26 years old; a grown ass man. He could make his own decisions. “You should try talking to him. He’s really sweet.”

“HA!” Gene scoffed, “Is that a joke? Look at my fucking jaw! _‘Sweet’ my ass_.” Gene’s lip was still busted and there was bruising to his cheek, but the pain and bleeding had long gone. Paul knew he was just overreacting like usual.

“He was just protecting his boyfriend...” Paul scooped some scrambled eggs into his mouth. He wished Ace could be with them, but at the same time he was glad he wasn’t; he’d probably say the wrong thing and ruin his chances of getting let back into the band.  

Gene rolled his eyes, “ _Protecting his boyfriend?_ All I did was raise my voice. I didn’t take off my fucking _belt_.”

Paul laughed. It was true, but the bassist just didn’t understand his and Ace’s relationship. Ace was like a lion protecting its mate. Only lions didn’t throw beer bottles at each other. “It’s complicated. You two just need to learn to get along.”

“Ace needs to learn to stop _drinking_.”

There was an awkward silence, the only sound being the musicians’ knives and forks clanging on their plates. Paul didn’t know how to respond. Yeah, Ace had a drinking problem, but he didn’t need to completely _stop_. He just needed to drink in moderation. Once he started, he couldn’t stop, and that’s when he would become insufferable to the bassist. Maybe Gene needed to _start_ drinking and stop being such a miserable grandpa.

The lead singer spent the next fifteen minutes listening to Gene ramble on about future business opportunities and how he was falling in love with Cher, remembering that he still had to persuade Gene to let Ace stay. Paul had no interest in selling merchandise or Gene’s ever-changing love interests. He tried to cut in, but the bassist just wouldn’t stop talking.

Long after they’d finished their food, Gene finally became silent. Paul looked up from his coffee. He needed to grow some balls and stand up to him for once. This was half his band and Gene couldn’t just fire members like that.

“About Ace…” Paul said quietly. Gene looked over at him, that same look of arrogance on his face. This wasn’t going to go well.

“I’m sorry I lied to you for so long…We were just scared you wouldn’t accept us.”

“I should’ve known something was going on between you two.” Gene sipped his coffee, “You practically turn into a schoolgirl whenever he’s around…”

Paul looked away, embarrassed. It was true what Gene was saying. He would find himself suddenly giggling and blushing in Ace’s presence for no reason, getting hard-ons just as the very sight of him. He was like a hormonal teenager.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated.

Gene said nothing, making Paul nervous.

“I want you to unfire him.”

Gene chuckled, obviously annoyed. He was sick of Ace and his binge drinking, sick of him embarrassing him during interviews and live performances. There was already _two_ clowns in the band, and now Ace was bringing the only other sane member down with him. Gene didn’t want to play mother hen; that was Paul’s job. He couldn’t do it alone.  

“Why?” Gene gave Paul an intimidating look that sent shivers down his spine, his voice monotone. He _really_ wanted to hear Paul’s reasoning. As far as Gene was concerned, the only reason to keep Ace in the band was to be the jester, the king’s fool.

“Because we’re a family.” Paul looked straight into Gene’s eyes, his apprehension quickly wearing off, “He’s the best damn guitar player out there and you know it. We put out that ad for a guitarist with flash and balls and he delivered.”

“Pfft.”

“And because I love him.” Paul added, honestly. He didn’t care if Gene was disgusted by their relationship. Paul was disgusted by the amount of pigs Gene had fucked over the past five years, but he never said anything. _He was just jealous Paul had found someone he truly loved and could commit to._

Gene was quiet for a moment, worrying Paul, but he looked like he was thinking, like he was _considering_ Paul’s words. Paul rolled his eyes as the waitress dropped the bill and her number off at their table after being hit on by the bassist, Gene watching her ass as she walked away. _Same old same old._

He looked back at Paul, “If he pulls that shit ever again, he’s out for _good_.”

Paul’s eyes lit up, “...Is that a 'yes'?”

Gene sighed and looked at the little slip of paper the girl had written her number on, “Yeah. He’s back in.”

A huge smile stretched across the rhythm guitarist’s face. He did it.

_Thank god for sexy waitresses._

* * *

 

After breakfast, Paul ran for the nearest payphone and dialed his and Ace’s hotel room. His boyfriend was most likely still fast asleep like he had left him before meeting with Gene.

The phone rang for a while before a sleepy voice answered, “Frehley and Stanley residence…”

“Baby?” Paul smiled, his heart thumping excitedly.

“Paulie…How’d it go with our beloved demon?”

“He said yes, baby! You’re back in!”

Ace yawned, “Aw…how sweet of him.”, the sarcasm in his tone evident. He wasn’t impressed by Gene’s ‘generosity’. He still thought he was the biggest prick in America, maybe even the world.

“I’m gonna pick us up a big bottle of champagne so we can celebrate, daddy.” Paul couldn’t stop smiling; he was just so happy and relieved. He couldn’t wait to throw himself onto Ace and shower him in affection.                        

Ace yawned again, half awake and hair in a tangled mess, “Don’t forget the condoms, girlie. I’m all out ‘cos a certain somebody’s been a little randy lately...”

Paul giggled, “See you soon, baby. I love you.”

“Love you too, Paulie.”


End file.
